


my heart went "boom"

by justalegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalegacy/pseuds/justalegacy
Summary: Alexander's husbands are in for a little surprise when they come home from work.Or: Alexander gets a haircut.





	my heart went "boom"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbygwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbygwash/gifts).



> Again, this is thanks to aanhtrang (tumblr)/Nov_A (AO3). My tumblr is justalegacy.tumblr.com so please hmu on my blog for requests!

It was an easy day at work. Despite working at a multi-billion-dollar company, there were times of peace and George relished every ounce of it. Of course, it helped that Alexander was absent for the day. He was usually screaming about everything and while he didn’t mind it during sex, he thought work was a bit overkill. 

He hummed as he looked over the last of the paperwork, signing off on things that needed to be signed off on. It continued that way for a few minutes when his phone rang. George picked it up, leaning back on his chair. “Hello?”

“ _Sir? Your husband is here to see you_ ,” said the voice of his secretary. “ _Aaron Burr?_ ”

George hummed. “Send him in.” It was always a treat to see Aaron at work. While Alexander was in George’s office almost all day yelling at him about one thing or another, Aaron was an intensely private thing and stayed cooped up inside his own office.

The door opened silently and Aaron walked briskly in, the secretary closing it behind him. “George, have you seen Alexander?”

George met him halfway, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips in lieu of a greeting. “Mm, no. I haven’t seen him all day.”

Aaron frowned at that before sighing in resignation. “He better not be in any trouble,” Aaron muttered. “I’m not bailing him out of jail again.”

George laughed at that. Despite Aaron’s proclamation, there was no doubt that he’d go to hell and back for both Alexander and George just as he would for Alexander and Aaron. “You don’t mean that Sweetie.”

“I do,” Aaron stubbornly insisted. He pouted when George laughed again, cheeks adorably chubby. “Stop laughing, George.”

“Fine,” George said. “Don’t be pouty. Now, why were you looking for Alexander?”

“I had some paperwork he needed to sign but he’s not here.” Aaron sighed. “I guess I can just give it to him tomorrow.” Their family had a strict no-work policy at home, something Alexander had a hard time keeping.

George nodded before looking at the clock. “It’s 8 o’clock right now and I’m finished with all of my work. Shall we go home?”

Aaron hummed. “Alright. I’m finished with mine too except the papers that Alex needs to sign. I just need to grab my jacket.”

“Ok,” George responded. “I’ll meet you by the car, ok?”

Soon the both of them were driving home, chatting about the day they’d had. As it turned out, both of them had a relatively easy day with little to no issues whatsoever, a goddamn miracle on it’s own. 

Finally both of them arrived home and were surprised to see the lights already on although they chalked it up to Alexander or the servants. They both entered to smell food cooking on the stove and a song in the air.

“Alexander?” Aaron called.

“In the kitchen!” Alexander called. “I told the cook to go home for the day. I’m making pasta. You two go and wash up, ok?”

George and Aaron acquiesced to that request and soon were back down, feeling refreshed. It seemed Alexander had moved to the dining room in the short time that they were taking a shower and changed their clothes. 

They both followed only to stop in their tracks.

In front of them was Alexander with short cropped hair curling around his face. He was humming as he set the pasta down, organizing the cutlery around the table. He then turned, feeling their eyes on his head. “Do you like my new haircut?”

George swallowed and in the corner of his eye, he could see Aaron flush. “Of course.” You look gorgeous.

Aaron followed suit, clearing his throat. “Yes, you look wonderful.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother with you two,” he teased. “I get a haircut and that’s all you say?”

George frowned at that and moved towards him with the intent of boxing him in. It seemed Aaron had gotten the same idea and they both pressed him up against the wall, breaths heavy on his neck. 

“What do you want us to say?” George whispered. “That you’re fucking _beautiful?_ ”

Aaron pressed a kiss against Alex’s neck. “Or that you’re _handsome?_ ”

“ _Gorgeous?_ ” Another kiss. 

“ _Sexy?_ ” By this point, Alexander’s face was being covered by his hands and he pushed at them.

“You flirts!” he squeaked. Then he glared at them aggressively. “And the pasta is getting cold!”

Both men allowed Alexander to bustle away from their grip although George chanced a smack at his ass making Alex squeal and glare back at him. Finally they were eating although Aaron and 

George’s attention was more on Alex’s hair than the food.

Finally dinner was over and they all settled up in their room, curled up against each other. Alexander fell asleep first and as soon as they did, Aaron and George leaped for their phones, already pulling up the camera app.

“Agree to never speak about this?” George asked, snapping pictures of Alexander’s hair. 

“Agreed,” Aaron said, his own phone in hand.

~

It continued that way for the rest of the week. No matter what the time or the place, they would take pictures of Alexander’s hair. After all, what were the chances of him ever having this type of hair again especially when he grew it out?

Of course, both men ran into a problem.

Phone storage.

~

“George? Aaron?”

Aaron replied first. “Yes, Dear?”

“The phone bill just came in! Something about storage?”

George and Aaron looked at each other with wide eyes. “U-Uh, what do you mean, Darling?” George called back, his voice trembling slightly. 

“It says here that both of your phones have full storage and they’re charging us extra for more.” They could hear Alexander humming in consideration. Then: “Give me your phones.”

“Darling-”

“Give them to me right now or else we’re not having sex for a week.”

George shut up quickly and both he and Aaron handed over their phones, heads down. Alexander made quick work of opening both of their phones and pulled up the gallery app. “Now let’s see…” 

Then he paused. “They’re... they’re just pictures of me.”

“Uhhh….?”

“With my short hair.”

“Mmm…?”

“Which you see _everyday._ ” Alexander glared at them, hands on his hips.

The two men could only give a sheepish shrug. Alexander kept his glare for a minute longer before he threw his hands up in the air and groaned, rolling his eyes. “You two are ridiculous. You see me literally everyday.”

George whined, “But what if you leave for a trip or something.”

Alexander smacked his arm. “That’s why we have Skype.”

“That’s not the _sammme…_ ”

“Ugh, just delete them,” Alexander said, walking away. “Especially _you_ George, and don’t think that I didn’t see the “sexy” photos you took of me.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow at that and George shrugged. “Not my fault.”

Well. Aaron couldn’t really fault him for that. “Send them to me later.”

“ _I heard that!_ ” Alexander called.

Ah well. Alexander was right. Why would they need pictures when they had the real thing in front of them?


End file.
